


Demasiadas veces

by mittiexx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/pseuds/mittiexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia habla con Allison sobre <i>el beso</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Demasiadas veces

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una tontuna que escribí hace un tiempecillo. Quería que fuese algo más largo pero al final quedó en este pequeño one-shot.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

La dulce voz de Allison le hace despertar de su embelesamiento. La pilla totalmente desprevenida, con los ojos nublados por el recuerdo de una tez pálida y la sensación de tener unos labios suaves acariciando los suyos. Si Lydia fuese una de esas chicas que se ponen rojas con facilidad, ahora mismo su cara sería del color de los tomates, pero, por suerte, hace falta mucho más para que su mirada pueda reflejar una pizca de vergüenza.

—No, qué va —contesta con total naturalidad.

Allison frunce el ceño pero al segundo vuelve a clavar sus ojos en el libro de geografía, subrayador rosa en una mano y tapadera en la boca.

Lydia ha pensado muchas veces en contárselo. _Demasiadas veces_ , teniendo en cuenta que el beso con Stiles tuvo lugar hace menos de una semana, pero sus sentimientos se encuentran y se mezclan y al final todo le parece un lío y piensa que mejor no. Si supiese que Allison la va a escuchar callada y va a aceptar la historia tal y como la cuenta Lydia, quizás sí que lo haría, pero sabe que su mejor amiga la mirará con esa sonrisa de boba que le recuerda demasiado a la sonrisa de Scott y empezará a hacerle preguntas. ¿Y cómo se las va a contestar si ni siquiera sabe responder a las suyas propias?

Allison vuelve a mirarla, esta vez de una forma mucho más sutil que antes pero, igualmente, Lydia se da cuenta y le corresponde musitando un _“¿qué?"_ , que hace que Allison se encoja de hombros y niegue con la cabeza para volver a fijarse en el libro de texto. Pero a la tercera no lo deja pasar.

—Oye, de verdad, ¿qué te pasa? —pregunta Allison incorporándose y adoptando una postura de indio encima de la cama.

Lydia cierra el libro de un manotazo y se cruza de brazos porque sabe que ahora está perdida del todo. Allison sonríe, mitad divertida mitad extrañada, y vuelve a formular la pregunta de antes.

—Vale. Te lo voy a contar —Se quita el pelo de la cara y carraspea—. Besé a Stiles.

Lydia nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Allison. Es una mezcla entre confusión, incredulidad, vacilación y genuina sorpresa. Lydia intenta cambiar la suya a una más informal, como si fuese algo común y, pensándolo bien, es bastante común que Lydia bese a chicos. Pero no que bese a chicos como Stiles, supone.

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

—A ver. A ver —Lydia mueve sus manos de forma defensiva y a Allison le empieza a crecer la sonrisa por la comisura—. No lo hice porque quisiera —puntualiza. Sí, ese es un punto importante—. Cuando raptaron a su padre, ya sabes, y al tuyo y a la madre de Scott… le entró ansiedad. Un ataque de pánico. No sé, lo vi francamente mal así que fuimos a los vestuarios e intenté que se calmase pero nada funcionaba así que le besé. ¿Qué pasa? Aguantar la respiración ayuda… y bueno, funcionó, así que…

Allison se ríe y a Lydia le dan ganas de estamparle la almohada en la cara.

—Lydia…

La nombra como si hubiese hecho algo mal, como si hubiese cometido un error.

—¿Qué? —pregunta realmente curiosa.

—Sabes que a Stiles le gustas desde… Dios, desde siempre.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco y nota como el enfado le sube desde el estómago hasta sus sienes.

—¿Y qué se supone que tendría que haber hecho, dejar que se ahogase?

Allison baja un poco la mirada, consciente de que Lydia tiene razón y se muerde el labio inferior cavilando. Se quedan un rato en silencio y Lydia piensa que quizás no debería habérselo contado. Al fin y al cabo si sólo fue lo que fue, tampoco tiene mucha importancia. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le reconcome por dentro? ¿Por qué no se ha quedado a gusto hasta que se lo ha dicho a alguien? Allison coge una de las galletas de arroz que estaban comiéndose antes y le da un mordisco.

—¿Has hablado con él sobre el beso? —pregunta cauta y con la boca llena.

—¿Con Stiles? No, qué va.

—¿Qué crees que sintió?

Lydia se queda un poco parada.

_¿Qué sintió Stiles?_ En otra época hubiese dicho algo así como que era el chico más afortunado del mundo por haber podido tocar sus labios. Pero todo ese ego, el creerse superior a la gente que le rodea y, en especial, a los chicos que suspiran por sus besos, hace mucho tiempo que ha desaparecido. No. Ahora ve a Stiles con cierta admiración. Ha estado con él en sus peores momentos y, en ellos, ha descubierto a alguien valiente, leal, listo y dispuesto a todo por ayudar a sus amigos. Ya no es el Stiles a quién pilló oliéndole el pelo una vez en clase, es el Stiles al que puede llamar a cualquier hora del día cuando sus poderes de banshee la vuelven loca; con quien puede hacer referencias sobre cosas que nadie entiende excepto él; es la persona que le ha tendido la mano cuando su mundo se había vuelto de un negro tan intenso que hasta dormirse le parecía un infierno.

Stiles es su amigo, por muy nerviosa que le ponga y aunque a veces tenga ganas de matarle.

—Nada —responde por fin, notando un vacío en el estómago—. Stiles ya no siente nada por mí, Allison. Somos amigos.

Lydia puede ver la sonrisa serena de Allison aún sin mirarla. Su amiga posa una mano sobre su rodilla y la frota con suavidad y Lydia sabe que la está consolando aunque no lo diga en voz alta, porque eso la destrozaría.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Los sentimientos de Lydia en este fic no son exactamente mi _headcanon_ para ella pero bueno, surgió así y me gustó. El feedback es chachi, obvs.


End file.
